


Praise Me!

by orphan_account



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cum drinking, DDADDS, Face Slapping, Other, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader can be male or female, cult!joseph, deranged!Joseph, idk he has powers and shit, supernatural!Joseph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You and Joseph get nasty.





	Praise Me!

Blonde hair slicked back with sweat, he stands over you, eyes glowing red.

“So…” he said, voice deep and erotic yet utterly terrifying. “Are you ready to pledge your allegiance to your one and only Lord and saviour?”

You spit out some blood. He strikes you in the face once more. Your breath hitches as you feel a shoe become firmly planted between your legs.

“Praise me!” he bellows “Praise your Lord!”

“I praise you!” you utter desperately, shoe pressing harder on your sensitive areas. “Please! I praise you!” 

Joseph smiles. He slowly begins closing his hand as you feel your throat closing up. Your eyes roll back and drool runs down your chin. 

“P-please…” you utter as you see him pull out his erect cock. “Pl-pleeease Joseph.”

“Pleasure me mortal.” he groans. His cock twitches in front of your face. You can feel your mouth watering. He relaxes his hand and you can breathe once more before Joseph grabs your hair and smashes your face into his cock. 

“Suck it!” he bellows. “Pleasure your Lord!”

You run your tongue on the underside of his dick, savouring the salty sweaty taste. You take the head into your mouth, moaning as you hear his breath catch and feel him pull your hair harder. You bob your head, nearly choking as the head hits the back of your throat. That’s when he grabs your face and begins thrusting harder, moan quivering and voice cracking. He fucks your throat, yelling how delicious you feel. That’s when you feel him throb in your mouth and he cums, seed spilling into your throat and making you choke. He commands you to swallow and you do so, swallowing the bitter liquid.

“Good...very good…” he pants. “Let me make you...whole.”

He prepares you, slipping in one finger, then two. He scissors you open before inserting himself. It feels amazing, you groan as he fills you up and as he touches a sensitive part inside of you you screech. 

“Yes!” he commands “Sing to you Lord! Let me hear your song of submission!”

You cum, your whole body shaking as you feel yourself be filled up with warmth. He pulls out and slaps you in the face. You smile as you feel the stinging melt into warmth.

He’s broken you. He IS your Lord. He IS your saviour. He IS your life…

**Author's Note:**

> "You have found the light!"  
> \-------------------------  
> Hope y'all enjoyed! Comment if you liked!


End file.
